


for research purposes

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be your first,” Tony says, giving Steve a lascivious wink, which Steve resolutely ignores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for research purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'first' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

“Looks like you’ve got a fan, Rogers. Stark, apparently, has a need for research. And he’s requested to accompany you on your cases to do so adequately.”

Tony waggles his fingers at Steve.

Steve gives Tony a suspicious sidelong look. “I wasn’t expecting to...Sir, is this even allowed?”

Coulson sighs. “The mayor thinks so. You’ve never had a shadow before, have you, Rogers?”

“No, sir. I haven’t.”

“I’ll be your first,” Tony says, giving Steve a lascivious wink, which Steve resolutely ignores.

“Get used to it, Rogers,” Coulson says darkly, when Steve shoots him a look.

“Sir, he’s completely incapable of taking anything seriously!”

“He’s a valuable asset, and apparently prepared to put his...research towards new tech for the NYPD. And he’s a friend of the mayor.”

“Well, I say friend,” Tony interrupts. “It’s more like a relationship based on mutual respect, things we’d rather not know about each other, my inventions being of great benefit to everyone involved, and old family history. Nick and I have known each other a long, long time.”

“Very grudging respect, I hear,” Coulson remarks dryly. Steve doesn’t feel very reassured.

“How long?” Steve asks, his voice strained.

“That’s up to him.”

Tony grins.


End file.
